


Blood Lust

by sublixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Felix, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spit As Lube, Top chan, ass eating, because chans a vampire obviously, chan is conflicted at first, felix is a broke student just tryna get through college, some good old vampsmut with a little feeling, thigh riding, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublixie/pseuds/sublixie
Summary: Chan’s fangs are sticking out a bit as he blinks at the boy. BamBam had told him Felix was super sweet and nice, yet this was nothing close to that. Vampires and humans have always had this type of silent distrust for each other; that’s why Chan knew Seungmin wasn’t very fond of letting him drink from him. “I don’t think of you as that.”“Save it, I came here for the money, so just sink those into me before I decide to leave you without your money and blood.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 510
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt number 93, enjoy!

Chan really thought he had it all for a while, college was going well, his relationship was going well, his music was going well. Well until it wasn’t. Honestly he thinks his relationship was where everything started going down hill, it’s like the breakdown of that threw everything else into a funk too. He’s not even sure where it all went so wrong with Seungmin, one minute they were on top of the world and the next minute 6 feet under it. Which is ironic considering he’s already dead. He was happy with Seungmin, he really was, they just seemed to get to a point where they would argue about even pointless and stupid things. Chan was just tired of it so when Seungmin suggested they end things, he couldn’t even find the energy to fight it. But it did leave Chan with one tiny problem… he had lost his feeding source. Not completely by any means, there was still the infamous blood shops he could go to, but any vampire knew it wasn’t nearly as satisfying compared to drinking straight from a human being. It was fresher, tastier and more thrilling that way. Even if it was extremely frowned upon by most humans and even some vampires. Only for the fact it was seen as dirty as well as painful and uncomfortable for the human. In reality it wasn’t that bad, could be pleasurable even, most just didn’t want to even entertain the idea of being fed from let alone that it was mutually rewarding. Chan was just fed up really. 

His alarm rang way too soon, loud noise piercing the quiet of his now empty apartment. Chan groaned, brain still half asleep as he fumbled for his phone to turn off the annoying noise. Maybe he didn’t have to go in today? Maybe he could just forget about all his stupid projects and deadlines for once? If only. Dragging his ass out of bed, Chan briefly stopped to admire the way the sun was shining in through his window. At least it was a nice day for once he thought, maybe that could help his mood?. After showering as quickly as possible and throwing on some random black outfit he wasn't even sure was clean, Chan stood in the kitchen looking completely lost. He was hungry and honestly had completely forgotten about the problem of feeding. He had nothing in currently, as his empty fridge told him, which meant he’d have to go to one of the dreaded blood shops on his way to class. Usually he preferred being a vampire but today was a day he definitely wished he was born as a human.

When Chan got to college his friends were already sat on their usual bench on the communal green, laughing at something apparently hilarious that Jisung had said.

“I’m just saying! it can happen!.”

“Jisung… do I even want to know what you’re talking about?.” Chan groaned as he plopped himself down on the only available seat left, putting his head in his hands to try and block out some of the too bright light that’s making his head pound.

“I mean unless you wanna hear about accidentally sleeping with two brothers in the same night, probably not.” Changbin said with an eyeroll, obviously done with Jisungs usual crazy stories.

“I didn’t mean to! honestly.” groaned Jisung, admitting defeat in this conversation. Which honestly is an occurrence that happens way too often if you ask Chan and pretty much everyone else. 

Jisung looked at Chan properly for the first time since he’d sat down, actually taking in the way he looked and really… he looked like shit. And that was putting it politely. So he voiced as much, to the dismay of Chan who just grunted at him, obviously not amused.

“Seriously dude, you look dead, and for a guy that’s actually dead that’s saying something.”

Honesty Jisung was probably right. It’s all fucking Seungmins fault Chan thinks, if things didn’t go south with him he’d be fine. He’d still have a feeding source, a way to let out his sexual frustration and affection after it all. God he missed that so much, but Seungmin wasn’t coming back as much as he complained about it.

“Yeah I know, blame Seungmin for that one, haven’t had a good feed in weeks and it’s fucking getting to me.”

“What about the blood shops? Have you not been?.” Changbin looked puzzled which Chan guessed was fair, some vampires found that way of feeding perfectly fine, just unfortunately he had to be one of the ones who didn’t.

“Yeah, I went this morning… it was god awful, not satisfying _at all._ ” He groaned

“It’s just not the same to me, I wish it was but unfortunately I need a human to feed on or I’m gonna be stuck in this shitty cycle forever… and forever is a LONG time so honestly I’d rather not.”

BamBam apparently decided that exact moment was the perfect time to appear. Throwing his bag down on the table and swinging his legs over the bench almost aggressively, he seemed to be the most cheerful out of them all. 

“What are you so happy for?” Chan raises his eyebrows, massaging his temples. It’s not a good day for people to be so bright around him.

“Well, what’s got _your_ panties in a bunch?” BamBam retorts with an equally raised brow at his best friend. The two stare at each other, while the other two pick the ‘Jisung-fucked-a-pair-of-brothers’ conversation up again, and only break such eye contact when Chan winces a bit. “Fine. I got a date with Jinyoung hyung. What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong is that my ex-boyfriend is a killer,” Chan complains, almost too dramatically for his usual self, so BamBam starts to notice the signs of blood deprivation. “What if I try to get back together?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to beg your ex-boyfriend to become your blood call,” the older pushes back his already sleek hair. “Much less Kim Seungmin. He’s a fucking saidst, he’ll torture you every single time.”

“He’s already torturing me!”

“I think this is more about you than him by now,” Chan whines, slides further down his seat, before he covers his eyes with his hands. Sunlight is starting to bother him too; he needs to get a new source and quick. “Okay okay, I think I have a solution for your little blood issue.”

Even Changbin and Jisung stop their chatting to pay attention to BamBam, “I’m listening.”

“There’s this friend of mine, he needs to pay his bills, and he’s worked as a blood donor before. I think he might be able to help you.”

“You decided to tell me this _now_?” Chan’s too weak to be angry. “I think you’re also a sadist.”

“Perhaps I am,” BamBam smirks. “You still love me though.”

“I need your friend’s contact information, that’s different,” Chan takes out his phone, handing it to BamBam, who copies the person’s phone number into it. Once it’s done, Chan checks his contact list and blinks, “... Felix? A western name?”

“Oh yeah, he’s from Australia too.”

—

Once he’s finally back home Chan finds himself staring at Felix’s contact info. He isn’t sure why it’s so damn hard to text Felix at first. Somehow he feels like he’d just be inconveniencing the guy but he also remembers how BamBam said that Felix does this all the time. So yeah, he should just go for it, it’s nothing out of the ordinary for Felix anyway.

Strangely he was scared to embarrass himself when texting Felix, he wasn’t sure how to go about wording this. How do you ask someone about their blood donation services?

Eventually Chan settled on a simple ‘Hey, BamBam told me you do blood donation. Can you help?”. Which he still felt kinda weird about but fuck it he just wanted this over with, he was so fucking hungry. Luckily Felix didn’t take too long to reply. He probably would’ve gone crazy if he had have. 

**_Yeah, what’s your address?_ **

Well that was simpler than he expected. So Chan sent his address fully expecting to have to wait a few days, but Felix had other ideas.

**_Okay, you free now?_ **

_Now??_ Chan wasn’t sure he was prepared for it to happen that soon but he swallowed back the bubbling nerves and just said yes. A simple yes. If only he’d know how much that yes would change.

**_Be there in 20_ **

—

A knock on the door made Chan stop his pacing. He’d been going on and on about feeding from a complete stranger in his mind, wondering how much of a good idea it really is. With Seungmin, it was different… it was a simple task for the younger rather than something intimate. A part of Chan, the animalistic part of him, pokes at him since he doesn’t know this person’s taste. What if he hates it? What if it’s not satisfying? What if it’s not like Seungmin’s? Chan cringes at himself. Of course he won’t be like Seungmin. Really getting over his ex-boyfriend is also on Chan’s to-do list.

Another knock pulls him out of his little self-pity party. Rushing to the door, Chan swings it open to reveal a petit blond with big eyes and freckles all over his face. The boy looks young, around Seungmin’s age (fuck, he needs to stop), but his voice is nothing of what Chan expected, “So you’re Bang Chan?” it’s deep and steady, strictly business.

“Yeah, I am,” Chan feels like he might be staring a bit too hard at Felix’s face, so he moves aside to let him in. “Was it easy to get here?”

“I mean, Google maps exist,” Chan bites the inside of his cheek at the slight sarcastic undertone to Felix’s comment. Chan’s starting to think this might not be such a good idea after all. “So, where do you wanna do this?”

“Uh, wherever you’re comfortable,” Chan looks around, pointing at the couch and then at the kitchen stools. Felix hums, taking a seat on the couch. “You want something to eat? Water?”

“Are you like this to all your blood bags?”

Chan’s fangs are sticking out a bit as he blinks at the boy. BamBam had told him Felix was super sweet and nice, yet this was nothing close to that. Vampires and humans have always had this type of silent distrust for each other; that’s why Chan knew Seungmin wasn’t very fond of letting him drink from him. “I don’t think of you as that.”

“Save it, I came here for the money, so just sink those into me before I decide to leave you without your money and blood.”

Chan presses his lips into a thin line, fighting the urge to snap at Felix. His short temper comes from being starving. Still, Felix wants to make the most of his time, so Chan immediately leans over Felix, sliding a hand down his neck to expose it, before he finally pushes his fangs into Felix’s skin.

Something shifts then. Chan’s mouth fills with Felix’s blood, sweet and warm, like chocolate fudge, so delicious is almost intoxicating for the vampire. His tongue presses into the space between the wounds, forcing more blood out, licking it up like it was his last meal. One of his hands cupped Felix’s jaw, getting lost in the motion. Felix doesn’t push him away, a choked sound dying in his throat, as his whole body shivers. It feels like forever as Chan drinks from him, big gulps, and Felix’s hands slowly come up to bunch up a bit of his shirt, a silent request for the vampire to slow down. They don’t know each other, yet their bodies seem to be pulled into each other. Chan stops slowly, his head fuzzy with the flavor and adrenaline, only after Felix softly mumbled his name. “Felix,” he whispers against the boy’s ear, still lapping at the last drops of blood.

They breathe loudly, unable to detangle themselves. Something burns inside Chan’s chest, a strong desire to keep on going, to push Felix down onto the couch and bite him until there’s nothing left. That never happened with Seungmin; this relentless lust for him. Felix’s eyes are unfocused, pupils blown, as he moves back to face Chan, “If you bite again, you’ll pay twice the price.”

Chan’s tempted to say yes, to pay Felix whatever he wants just for another taste right this second; nevertheless, he carefully straightens up again. His whole body seems to be thanking him for eating a proper meal. “No, sorry. I…” Chan realizes then there’s he’s awfully uncomfortable in his jeans. Not something obvious, but it’s there. He just hopes Felix doesn’t notice. “I’ll go get your money.”

“Sure,” with one last look, Chan walks to his bedroom. Curiosity gets the best of him and he looks over his shoulder, catching sight of Felix gently running a hand up his neck, feeling the wounds. His expression changes then, from impassive to _pleasured_. Chan’s heart picks up. Could it be… Felix felt it too? Shaking his head, he takes his phone from the night stand and walks back out, the money aspect of this makes it feel a lot more formal again suddenly.

“So, it’s sent, can you check it?” Felix looks a bit paler now, but he seems to be used to it as he checks out his bank balance. With a nod, he slowly stands up. “You sure you’re okay?”

For the first time since they met, Felix gives him a small smile, “I am, don’t worry. Walk me out?”

—

For the next two days, Chan feels brand new physically. Sunlight doesn’t bother him, food is tasting okay again, and he’s been taking short naps at night. Mentally, however, not so much. He keeps thinking of Felix’s taste, the way his blood took over his senses like no other blood ever had, not even when he was a fleshling and wanted to bite everything. It wasn’t only about his blood though, Chan also can’t stop thinking of a constellation of freckles and sparkly eyes.

Felix is really pretty, like _really_ pretty. Why didn’t BamBam tell him that? Not that Chan could’ve prepared himself for someone like Felix, but a heads up would’ve been nice. With a deep sigh, he rushes out of his apartment to get to college on time.

He’s not sure if he’s been hoping to run into Felix or not because he doesn’t know where they stand yet. Probably not anywhere really, it’s not like they had actually agreed on any arrangement other than Chan paying to drink Felix’s blood, but surely Felix felt that pull too right? It was like some sort of cringey analogy where a magnet was pulling them together or something. But it was true nonetheless.

Chan honestly debated texting Felix so he could experience whatever the hell that was again, but it’d probably look a little suspicious when he’d only fed a few days prior. It usually took a week for a vampire to need a feed again.

He sighed as he sat down at their bench, a gesture that gave him dejavu of just a few days prior. How had he made his situation worse? He’d just needed a feeding source and now he had one, so why was he so stressed out over it. 

“Why so sad bro?” It was BamBam, of course it was. “I thought you’d be all happy again now that you got a proper feed”. Chan wanted to wipe the smile off his face right now.

“I did and that’s great it’s just…”. How does he explain that he felt a weird connection between him and his… food? That's the only word his brain wants to give right now. 

“Just what?”

“Well… why didn’t you tell me Felix is so… yeah”

“OH… oh my god you _like_ him don’t you?”. Chan frowns, he’s not really sure if you could even call it like at this point but he guesses it’s probably close enough. Theres not many words available to describe the weird attraction you feel when drinking someones blood.

“Yeah… kinda? I don’t know, it was just, I guess… _intense_ when we met up. It was so different to how it was with Seungmin and I wasn’t prepared”. Chan pauses, glancing up to see BamBams face fill with the realisation of Chans issue. 

“and why didn’t you tell me he was so damn attractive!”. This makes BamBam snicker, like it had been his evil plan from the beginning. Chan wouldn’t put it past him really.

“Okay so you do like him, then what's the problem?”

Chan sighs, he didn’t really know to be honest. Maybe that Felix might not like him the same way? Maybe that he’s just money to Felix? Maybe that it could totally be a one sided thing and Chan would look like a complete creep? Maybe that if he initiated anything more he might lose _another_ feeding source and then he’d really be fucked?. Yeah, he decides, all of the above.

“Just go for it dude, Felix is a really chill guy, I promise”. This time BamBam just rolls his eyes at Chan. How can one man be so hopeless he thinks? 

“Maybe. I guess we’ll see” and there was no time for further discussion of the topic anyway because Changbin and Jisung picked that exact moment to come bounding over, chattering loudly about whatever the fuck they talk about. 

Chan just zoned out as BamBam joined their conversation. Should he? So soon after Seungmin?. He’s still not sure but guesses that there’s only one way to find out.

—

Chan does end up texting Felix again a little too soon, but it’s been 4 days now and he still couldn’t get the itch for the feeling drinking from Felix had given him to go away. So yeah he caved, and yeah maybe he’s a useless gay after all but he’s desperate at this point. Fuck Seungmin.

He keeps it as casual as he can, just a simple ‘Hey are you around?’ and hopes to god Felix is a quick replier because he’s starting to pace.

While he waits for Felix’s response Chan sits down on the couch and opens his laptop, a million unfinished projects staring back at him. When did he get so behind on everything?. He opens a random one, shoves his headphones in and gets to work. Honestly he forgot how much music soothes him and gets carried away a little, adjusting things here and there, adding a missing instrument and whatever else he feels is appropriate. This track is angsty, a perfect reflection of his mood lately. It’s a nice way to express the pent up emotions.

He almost misses his phone lighting up, telling him he’d received a reply from Felix, but quickly picks it up and unlocks it onto the text. It’s not really anything interesting just a ‘Yeah, why?’ but it’s something.

**_Hungry, wondered if you can help?_ **

It’s simple and straight to the point and Chan hopes he isn’t coming off as too forward. How would that even work in this situation? Too forward about being hungry? Chan definitely thinks he’s an idiot for overthinking this.

**_Yeah, be over in 10_ **

Fuck okay, Chan definitely wasn’t expecting it to be _that_ quick and he doesn’t feel particularly prepared but fuck it, it’s just feeding; what does he have to prepare anyway?

He tries to go back to concentrating on his track but it proves fruitless, he’s weirdly nervous and definitely wondering if somehow Felix is too. Last time this happened he definitely saw something in him too, so surely Felix would feel at least kind of similar right?

He doesn’t get much time to overthink it anymore anyway because suddenly there's a knock at the door and it makes Chan jump because wow okay it’s actually happening again. 

Felix looks as ethereal as ever when he opens the door. Chan doesn’t really know what’s made him so nervous to see Felix now (or even think about him) but he reckons it might have something to do with how drinking his blood made him feel. He wished he knew if Felix at least felt it too.

Felix is already on his couch and looking bored by the time he snaps out of whatever spiral he’s in so he quickly closes the door, rushing to the couch. Honestly Felix probably thinks he’s such a fool by this point, the younger always seems so, well, indifferent?. Like he has this aura about him that’s different to everyone else. It intrigues Chan far too much for his own good but things were never like this with Seungmin which leaves him questioning a lot.

“So, are we going to get this done?” Felix sure was demanding.

“Yeah, okay”.

As Chan leaned in he felt that pull again that only came from being close to Felix and when he sank his fangs into the humans skin he felt the exact same rush he had the first time. It made his head feel fuzzy again and the same indescribable pull was back. What was up with Felix and the things about him being indescribable?. But fuck this was just as intoxicating as the first time and Chan never wanted it to end. Felix’s blood was hot and sweet in his mouth and his hand was resting on Chan's thigh. If Chan had it his way this would last hours not minutes but of course he didn’t want to actually cause harm to the poor boy and so stopped himself before he drank too much.

Letting go of Felix was harder this time, being this close he could admire the freckles dusting his cheeks and the sparkle of his eyes. He was so beautiful and found himself wondering if the boy knew it too. Felix was looking at him too but he couldn’t read his expression, if anything it looked curious. It was similar to how he looked before though it seemed he had learnt to control his emotions this time, unlike Chan. He seemed a lot quieter this time though, barely saying a word to Chan since he arrived. Chan missed the banter they had the first time.

Mirroring their first interaction further, Chan went to his room to get his phone to send the money and glanced back at Felix. He seemed to be running his fingers over the wounds, which were pretty close to the faded first set of ones. His breathing seemed to have picked up and there was a glint in his eyes Chan hadn’t noticed before. It made him wonder again, did Felix feel it too?

“It’s sent.” Chan remarked when he got back to the living room to which Felix just smiled at him as he got up.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Chan.” and Chan could’ve sworn the smile turned into a small smirk before Felix walked out, shutting the door behind him. He sure was alluring. 

—

It happens a few more times after that, each time very similar only Felix gets less and less talkative as time goes by. Chan really does miss their careless banter by this point and seriously starts to consider if he’s fucked up the situation by being weird about it. Like he’s definitely being weird about it right? there’s no reason to over analyse everything about Felix and about their meet-ups otherwise. Probably stupidly he decides to consult his friends again but he’s desperate now, he can’t let this get worse.

“Have you guys ever felt something different when feeding? Like when it’s straight from a human?.” 

Jisung and Changbin just look at him strangely, as if he’s grown 2 heads or something and BamBam chuckles.

“Don’t look at me bro, I’m the human one” he quirks with his hands raised defensively. Yeah sometimes Chan forgets BamBams not one of them.

Jisung is still looking puzzled, “What do you mean ‘different’? It’s feeding, isn’t it all the same?” 

Changbin nods, looking a lot like he’s about to agree. “Yeah exactly, it’s just blood right? There’s nothing different even if it’s with a different person than you’re used to.” 

What do you know? Chan was right. He just sighs feeling defeated once again. At least BamBam gives him a sympathetic look, “I’m sure you’re just overthinking it, really try not to worry, it’s just making it worse”

He’s probably right Chan thinks, this is just stupid. It’s just food to him, it’s just business to Felix, nothing more or less. Maybe it’s time to stop being weird about it before he scares Felix off because he’s definitely catching on to Chan’s behaviour. If only it was that easy.

The next time they meet up everything Chan thought about letting this go just goes out the window. It’s like he forgets how beautiful Felix is and everytime he opens that damn door he remembers. There’s just this energy that surrounds him whenever he walks anywhere that's so captivating for some reason.

Once they’re situated on the couch Chan notices that the atmosphere between them seems slightly different this time, Felix smells different to how he usually does yet it’s still distinctly Felix. 

“Do you ever get tired of this? Surely it can’t always be fun?” 

Felix seems to think for a second, does he get tired? He doesn’t think so, just maybe it’s a bit boring with certain people but it pays his bills he supposes. In reality he likes the slight thrill he gets but he’d never tell Chan of all people that and besides, It’s better than a normal job anyway. He answers carefully, “Probably not in the way you think, regardless I’d stop if I really hated it that much”.

Chan just hums. He’d been talking to Felix a little more over text lately but nothing really substantial.

“Are you gonna bite me or are you just gonna get sappy?”, Chan laughs. Typical Felix, demanding as ever. 

“Sure, come here”

Felix shuffles a little closer as well as he can with the slightly awkward position they’re sitting in, and tilts his head away from Chan to expose his neck as he usually does. It’s a pretty normal routine for them by now so Chan just goes along with it. It was still always exciting to lean in to Felix’s neck like this though. 

Except this time when Chan’s fangs pierced Felix’s skin, he can’t help the little gasp that escapes his lips. Shit Chan definitely heard that.

Chan pulls back, slightly confused because Felix hadn’t made any noise at all since the first time and he was concerned he’d hurt him somehow. But when he catches Felix’s eyes he can tell it’s definitely not pain that’s showing and fuck why do they feel way too close all of a sudden. There’s a tension there that wasn’t before as they hold eye contact and Chan isn’t sure what to do with his hands that are still resting on Felix’s jaw and back. He half expects Felix to just snap out of hit and make some stupid remark about charging him more 

What he definitely doesn’t expect is to feel Felix’s lips on his. It feels like time just kinda stops and Chan’s brain stalls. He shivers when he feels Felix’s fingers ghost up his arm to wrap around his neck and then everything is moving again only in super speed this time. Suddenly they’re kissing, like properly kissing now, tongues exploring the other’s mouths like their life depends on it. Chans trying his very hardest not to scratch any part of Felix’s mouth with his fangs but it’s difficult when they’re so sharp and Felix is so aggressive all of a sudden. He manages to catch Felix’s lip slightly and the taste of blood then fills their kiss, sending everything into overdrive. The taste of blood ignites something in both of them, not just Chan as he had expected and he’s lifting Felix into his lap before he can even think it through properly. 

Felix doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest though and only takes it as a chance to let his hands slide under Chan's shirt, feeling slowly up his abs. The boys nothing if not confident at least. Chan finds that far too attractive. 

They break away to look at each other for a second, as if for silent confirmation from both of them if this is really okay. Neither of them see anything that says otherwise and take it as a sign to continue. Chan seems to remember the creeping hunger he had felt prior to Felix’s arrival and just smirks as he grabs him by the neck to pull towards him. Felix just whines which turns into a loud moan as Chan sinks his teeth into his neck, sucking hard to drink as much of the warm crimson as quickly as possibly. He feels Felix’s hips grind down and groans into the bite, grinding up with just as much force. Why had no one told him how good this feels?

When he pulls back to look at Felix again his eyes are glowing bright red and Felix almost gasps at how gorgeous they look. Chan looks like he wants to devour him whole and right now he’d definitely let him. 

“Cat got your tongue suddenly?”, Felix just laughs because it's more like a vampire in this situation but chooses to just go back to kissing Chan to shut him up instead. 

He leans down and starts on Chan’s collar bones, taking his time to suck and lick his way up his neck, leaving blossoming marks on his way. He bites down half way up Chan's neck and obviously it’s not the same way Chan makes him feel with his bite but Chan doesn’t seem to be complaining. Rather he lets out a small groan, his head lolling back on the couch. It’s such a beautiful sight Felix thinks. 

He continues his path up Chan’s jaw and back to his lips, bringing his hands back up to tangle in Chan’s hair and pull slightly making the older moan into the kiss. It’s messy and involves too much teeth especially with how sharp Chan’s fangs are, but it’s good anyway. Chan brings his hands to rest on Felix’s and Felix revels in how small it makes him feel. Fuck Felix looks even more stunning in his lap with his face flushed and lips kiss swollen. It’s a beautiful site and it just makes him push Felix’s hips down harder, grinding up against them rhythmically, revelling in the sounds Felix makes from the friction. He slips his hands lower down to grope at Felix’s ass this time as they connect their lips back together in another heated kiss. 

It still tastes slightly of blood and Chan can’t explain how it makes him feel. It’s like he’s just found the most intoxicating drug in the world and can’t get enough of it. 

Soon enough they’re rutting against each other like horny teenagers and the friction is starting to get slightly painful the longer this goes on which Felix is tired of. So he climbs off Chan, much to Chan’s disappointment, only to drop to his knees in between his open legs instead. That definitely shuts up Chan’s protest.

Felix’s hands come up to Chan’s jeans fly and suddenly Chan thinks he’s a million times more turned on if that's even possible. Seeing Felix kneeling in front of him like that sparks something in him and he’s ridiculously glad when Felix finally gets his jeans open and pulled down, relieving the pressure immensely. He just smirks at Chan before leaning in to wrap his lips tightly around the tip of Chans cock and god does he look good while doing it.

It just eggs him on seeing Chan staring down at him through hooded eyes, hands gripping the cushions intensely. He wastes no time taking Chan further into his mouth as he licks patterns up the underside of his cock, paying particular attention to the sensitive bit of skin under the head. It has Chan writhing in his grip, Felix now pinning his hips down to keep him steady. He hollows his cheeks and sinks down deeper, looking up at Chan through his lashes. It makes him feel so powerful, watching Chan fall apart because of him and that's all he needs to take Chan’s cock fully down to the base, his nose resting against his stomach. Felix swallows carefully and it makes Chan cry out, the feeling of his throat contacting around him far too much. How was Felix so good at this?

He pulls off for just a moment to prompt Chan with a “You can move if you want to you know”, because fuck if the thought of Chan using his mouth like a fucking fleshlight wasn’t a turnon Felix didn’t know what was.

Luckily Chan wasted no time in complying, the thought also incredibly hot to him. He grabbed some of Felix’s hair with both of his hands to hold him still and thrusted up. God that felt fucking amazing, Felix’s mouth was warm and wet and honestly felt like velvet. He didn’t know how long he was going to last but it definitely wasn’t too much longer. Once he started he couldn’t stop and soon he was thrusting up into Felix’s mouth and down his throat with a good pace, being as gentle as he possibly could. Felix was silent apart from the occasional gags and choking sounds which Chan thought he could’ve come from alone.

“I’m c-close.” Chan choked out, talking was hard in between the moans and whines that were tumbling from his lips but he felt he should at least give the boy a warning. He went to pull Felix off but instead Felix’s hands shot up to keep Chans where they were and that was enough to push Chan over the edge. He came with a shout down Felix’s throat, the human choking slightly as he tried to swallow around the cock in his throat. Chan was on the verge of tears as he felt Felix’s throat constricting around him again, milking him for all he was worth and sending shocks of overstimulation through his cock. 

Felix took a breath as he pulled off, taking his time to clean Chan up with his tongue despite the bitter taste in his mouth. It was worth it he thought, to see Chan panting and twitching above him. 

Chan took a moment to catch his breath and let Felix catch his while he did up his jeans before motioning for Felix to come back up into his lap. Felix obliged a bit too quickly in his own opinion, he was still trying to control himself a little bit at least. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing”. Chan breathed out once Felix was situated properly back in his lap. 

“Weren’t too bad yourself”, Chan chuckled at this, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Trailing his hands down Felix’s sides he brought them down to palm Felix through his jeans, who jolted forward to rest his head on Chan's shoulder.

“Fuck”

It wasn’t surprising how sensitive he was after all they’d done and Chan wasn’t in the habit of giving his partners blue balls so he didn’t waste anymore time and quickly undid Felix’s jeans. He spat in his palm and decided it would do if the amount of precum leaking out of Felix’s cock was anything to go by, bringing it down to wrap it tightly around him. Felix just moaned into his neck, biting down a little which made Chan hiss. He moved his hips in time with Chan's strokes and tried his hardest to keep his whimpers and moans quiet but it was difficult when Chan seemed to be so damn good at this. The slide was amazing, lewd sounds sounding throughout the room as they rocked together again.

“You wanna ride my thigh?”, the question was little more than a whisper but Felix heard it loud and clear and fuck did it turn him on. Nodding quickly Chan withdrew his hand to wipe off on his shirt before shifting them around so Felix was straddling one thigh instead. His hands came to rest on Felix’s hips to help guide him and the change between the slick slide of Chan’s palm and the rough friction of Chan’s jeans had Felix going crazy. He rutted as fast as he could, chasing his high desperately. It probably looked pathetic from Chan’s perspective but he was past caring at this point. The feeling was just too good and Chan’s hands continued to guide him as he chased his release.

“mmm, f-fuck… gonna c-cum” it was basically all whimpers at this point but he tried his best to warn Chan before he was coming in full force, falling back against Chan’s chest as he thrusted weakly to work through the aftershocks.

It was silent for a moment, the only noise in the room the sound of their pants as they both tried to catch their breath and fix themselves up. Chan was the first to speak.

“Well that was… something”

“Yeah you could definitely call it that.”

The reality of the situation was coming back to Felix and he got up to collect his things as soon as he felt he legs wouldn’t just give way when he stood up. Which he admits took a minute.

Chan just watched from his position on the couch, he didn’t have the energy to move and well this was his house so. The magic of the moment seemed to have faded.

Felix cleared his throat, “Don’t worry about the money, I’m not in the habit of prostitution”

Which really he wasn’t against but this was definitely not the situation here.

Chan laughed dryly and before he knew it the door was closed again and Felix was gone. What the fuck just happened.  
  


—

Felix was really fucking conflicted, it had been a few days since his encounter with Chan and yet he still had no clue why it had happened let alone escalated that quick. He didn’t like him, did he? honestly he wasn’t sure at this point. Chan had always been different to his usual customers, right from the first time. He always tried his best to hide the way Chan made him feel because honestly he couldn’t figure it out himself but he knew he wanted to. Maybe it wasn’t just Chan? Maybe it was just something that happens sometimes when feeding? It just makes them horny or some shit.

So he voiced as much to his friends, Minho, Hyunjin and Jeongin while they were working at the cafe they all worked at. Which probably wasn’t the most appropriate conversation for where they were, but it would be short between serving customers anyway. It wasn’t exactly helpful unfortunately.

“How are you so oblivious, of course you like him if he makes you feel like that, _especially_ if you did that with him”, Minho exclaimed like it was the simplest thing on earth. 

“Yeah but what if it's just from the blood drinking, I mean no offence to anyone else but Chan’s the most attractive customer Felix has ever had. Maybe they were just not attractive enough to create that atmosphere.”

“Yeah, Hyunjins right,” Jeongin chimed in, “maybe you just need to try it with someone else you find attractive to be sure” 

Felix signed, he was probably right. Minho just scoffed, “I still think i’m right”.

and as they erupted into a rather unhelpful argument about who was right and who was wrong while Felix turned back to serve another customer, he could only think of one thing; Changbin. He was attractive and also a vampire, probably the closest he was gonna get to anything like Chan. He sighs, it’s worth a shot. 

Hours later and he’s sat in his room feeling deflated. He’d gone out on a limb earlier and texted Changbin, offering his ‘services’, citing that he needed the cash which was a blatant lie but oh well. Surprisingly Changbin had accepted straight away which worked for Felix. But it was just an underwhelming experience really, it was nothing like it was with Chan despite Felix finding Changbin also really attractive. It was like any other customer, in, blood drunk, money, out. No tension, no weird pull. Nothing except some pain and money. Fuck.

He’s screwed anyway he decides as he pulls out his phone to text Chan. It’s the first time he’s texted him first and he’s kinda worried it’s gonna seem pushy or weird. 

**_Hey, you around?_ **

Probably a stupid plan but Felix is actually missing him a lot.

**_Yeah why?_ **

Shit, he didn’t expect a reply that fast.

**_Hungry?_ **

He didn’t know whether his head wanted Chan to say yes or no but he definitely knew his heart wanted to hear yes.

**_Yeah?_ **

Fuck, here goes nothing.

**_Be there in 10_ **

—

Chan practically runs to the door when he hears the knock and it probably would be embarrassing if he still cared. They hadn’t spoken at all since their last encounter and he was staring to think he ruined it somehow. When he finally swings it open, suddenly there’s a Felix in his apartment who just walks straight to the couch and sits looking at Chan, almost expectant.

“Woah okay, in a hurry or something?”

“Nah just know the drill by now, cmon, I’m waiting”

Not what Chan was expecting but yeah honestly it’s better to do this quickly he guesses, considering how they left off last time. Maybe Felix thought it was a mistake? Maybe he just needed the money after all?

So he goes to sit next to Felix, only the closer he gets the more he can smell another overwhelming scent that's definitely not Felix. Weirdly it smells familiar, like really familiar and as he sits next to Felix it clicks. Oh my god, that's Changbin?? His best friend? What was Felix doing with Changbin of all people?

“Earth to Chan, hellooo” Chan looks up to see Felix looking at him quizzically. 

“You smell like Changbin” He blurts out and Felix just looks at him. Chan almost feels like he’s said something wrong but he’s genuinely just curious. He hopes.

“Yeah uh... I got a text off him too about needing a blood donor so I went there earlier, why? is that a problem”.

Chan blinks at him. No he doesn’t suppose it should be, but why does it stir something in him?. Why would Changbin even ask, he’s generally completely fine with just blood bags?. They barely know each other yet Chan feels somehow possessive of Felix already. It makes something in his gut stir.

“No of course not, I was just confused, I didn’t think you guys knew each other so”. Felix just nods and tilts his head to the side as if to say let’s get this over with already.

So Chan goes for it. He gently brings his hand up to cup Felix’s jaw so he can tilt it back further and expose his neck properly. He could’ve sworn he heard Felix make a small sound with the action but he lets it go for now, he doesn’t know if it’s just his mind wanting this to be like last time. Chan’s mind relaxes however as he leans in, suddenly aware of how hungry he had actually gotten. When his fangs pierce Felix’s skin finally and the first few drops of blood rush into his mouth, he remembers why last time had happened. Fuck it was good, sweet and warm, it overwhelmed his senses immediately. God he’d missed this so much. His other hand came up to tangle in the hair at the back of Felix’s head, to keep him steady. It was amazing, so amazing that he felt something stir in his stomach. Shit.

Chan pulled back suddenly, but left his hands where they were. He was panting and his eyes had turned the blood red they do when he feeds. Felix thought it was ridiculously hot again, Changbin hadn’t looked the same at all. He was definitely starting to think it was just Chan that had this effect on him.

“What, is something wrong?”. Felix felt small suddenly, Chan's gaze was intense. 

“Nothings wrong uh… fuck sorry”. Shit he got carried away, Felix really was intoxicating, it was like his blood was a drug or something of that accord. It made him want to do so many things to the younger. It made him possessive and impossibly turned on. Fuck, suddenly everything made sense, why he had been acting so strange. He was just ridiculously attracted to Felix and there was just no denying it now. He wasn’t too sure where the possessiveness came from, however he had a feeling it could be connected to Changbin’s scent that lingered.

“Alright well um, you can keep going if you want” and it made Chan laugh thinking back to the first time when Felix had threatened that if he bit again, he would charge double. So much had changed since then. Chan wasn’t sure where it was going but if last time was anything to go by, he was excited.

He leaned back in and sank his fangs in one more time, sucking in earnest this time. It felt so so good, his whole body was warm and tingly. This time he was definitely sure he heard Felix moan and he was also sure he was getting hard now. Maybe he hadn’t scared him off after all?

He pulled back for a second time to look at Felix’s face but this time it had flushed red. Shit that was cute. 

“Are you okay?”. Play it cool Lix play it cool.

“Yeah fine, why?” He locked his gaze with Chans and fuck there it was again, Chan looked so damn hot with his crimson eyes and studying Felix’s face intently. 

Chan knows that look, he _feels_ what that look means and so he takes a chance again. He brings his face closer and closer to Felix’s. The smell of Changbin just gets stronger the closer he gets and it only riles him up more. Stupid Changbin, why’d he have to get involved. Felix hasn’t reacted yet but he also hasn’t shifted away which Chan takes as a win. Being bolder than he thought possible he brought his lips down and pressed them softly against Felixs. It felt amazing. Felix didn’t pull away either, in fact he brought his own hand up to tangle in Chan’s hair too, keeping him there.

They kissed softly for a while just enjoying the feeling. It was a lot softer than last time, which was kinda nice. It was nice to just take a moment and just enjoy the feeling they got from each other. Felix could vaguely taste the metallic taste of his blood from Chans lips just like last time. He was really starting to like it, which probably should be weird since he’s definitely not a vampire but he couldn’t seem to care when Chan was this close. He felt his confidence building and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss with Chan because fuck it, they’ve done it before and right now Felix wants nothing more than Chan. His tongue licked along Chan’s lips, silently asking, hoping Chan felt the same this time as he did last. Thankfully he did because seconds later he was slipping his tongue into Chans mouth. The metallic blood taste was overwhelming now and Felix had to be careful to avoid Chan’s fangs which was surprisingly becoming a habbit but he was enjoying exploring Chan’s mouth nonetheless. The same probably could be said for Chan he thought, if the little pants were anything to go by.

Chan was lost in bliss, kissing Felix felt like so many different things at once and he loved it. He was definitely making some sounds now but he couldn’t even find it in him to be embarrassed, too occupied with kissing Felix. His mouth was warm and soft and as gross as that actually sounded, he adored it. Chan pulled away first, taking a needed breath. He caught Felix’s eyes and shit did his gaze get even more intense?. Chan wasn’t sure because one second they’re looking at each other and the next Felix is jumping on Chan, wrapping his legs around the vampire’s waist, lips crashing together once more.This felt like fucking dejavu again. It felt so good to have Felix back in his lap, his weight resting on his hips and thighs. His hands came up to grip Felix’s waist, steadying him.

Chan kisses him back feverishly, holding Felix tightly, not wanting to be too far from hum. This… whatever they have, it’s escalating so quickly, but none of them want it to stop. They’re too far gone to stop now anyway. It’s like some force is pulling them together, except now they’re both fully aware of it and neither want it to go away. In fact they give into it, because damn if some unseen force wants them together this bad who are they to disagree?

Chan moves to sit up and slides his hands downwards to get a solid grip on Felix’s legs, hoisting him up with him when he stands. Felix wraps his legs around Chans waist straight away, like some sort of koala which would probably be adorable if it wasn’t for the situation they’re currently in. Skillfully avoiding every piece of furniture, Chan takes them to his bedroom between kisses because they are not doing this on the damn couch this time.

Chan gently lowers Felix to the bed who refuses to unlatch his legs from Chans waste, not wanting to be apart from him for one second. Clingy bastard Chan thinks. His small hands travel down his neck, chest and abs until they stop at the front of his jeans, feeling him up with no shame. Chan has to hand it to him, his confidence is admirable and actually kind of hot. “Wow, I understand now why you get so hungry,” Felix bites Chan’s bottom lip, “you need a lot of blood for that monster cock of yours.”

Chan takes it back, Felix is a dumbass.

“Please, never say that again when we’re in this situation or actually, any othet situation too” Chan laughs while cringing. Felix rolls his eyes, so Chan joins their mouth in a deep kiss again. He works Felix’s lips open to slip his tongue inside and yeah fuck Felix definitely loves the blood, he honestly wonders if thats one of the things Chan loves most about being a vampire. Or maybe he just has a blood kink? time will tell.

Felix buck his hips up, straight into Chans, which rips a matching moan from both of them. They’re both so desperate for each other. Felix never thought he’d feel this craving for a vampire, like his blood wants to be Chans. It had come on so sudden over the last few weeks, growning ever since Chan first fed on him, but Felix wasn’t complaining and well neither obviously was Chan.

Chan’s need to get completely rid of Changbins scent was really taking over. He couldn’t stand the smell, it was so strong being so close to Felix now. It made him so possessive and he really just wished he could call Felix his at this point, everything about the boy was intoxicating.

“Chan, fuck” Felix pulls Chan’s shirt up, revealing the smooth expanse of Chan’s abs and chest. Fuck he forgot how in shape Chan is as he starts to kiss upwards, sucking and biting as he goes. He might not be able to leave bites the way Chan does, but Felix will do everything he can to let people know Chans his. A part of Felix’s brain stops him right there. Wait… Chan’s not his. They’re… nothing, in a technical sense. Yeah, they both find each other hot, but are there other feelings involved? They’ve only actually met up so many times after all, but the pull was undeniable. However this was definitely not the right time to be asking such questions, so Felix changes direction, going down until he’s in front of Chan’s pants. Chans still hovering over Felix as he looks down at the mop of blond hair, “I want you to fuck my mouth again”

“Shit, Felix, you can’t just say that,” Felix feels a deep satisfaction as he notices Chan’s length twitching at his words under the fabric. Faster than ever, Chan takes his pants off along with his underwear, leaving his cock exposed to the cool air. It’s an angry red, hard and leaking, just right to make Felix’s mouth water at the sight. “You don’t have to---”

Felix shuts him up by wasting no time in taking Chan into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he swallows Chan deeper. Chan groans, eyes squeezing shut, as he uses all his strength to keep from thrusting too roughly into the warm cavern. Felix has barely any gag reflex somehow, so he takes Chan’s cock all the way until his nose is pressed to Chan’s stomach and stays there. Chan can’t form a coherent thought in his head, some of it wants to ask Felix if he’s okay while some wants to just let his hips lose. Felix moans when he accidentally pushes his cock forwards, and that’s all the vampire needs to let go.

He forgot how disgustingly good it feels to fuck Felix’s throat, his cock sliding in and out. He could definitely cum from this alone like he did last time, but he kinda wants this time to be a little more than that. After a few minutes of using Felix’s mouth, Chan pulls him back up. Felix’s eyes are glassy as they look up at him, his pretty heart-shaped lips are pink and swollen. Chan wants to admire Felix forever. “Chan?” the younger’s voice is raspy and deeper than usual.

”I want to fuck you” and really Chan didn’t mean to be that forward but his horny brain is taking over now, so he really can’t help it.

Felix just blushes and then smirks, “What are you waiting for then?”

So Chan doesn’t wait, he lifts Felix up like he weighs nothing, and he probably doesn’t to be honest because you know, vampire strength, and then he’s flipped over. “Ass up and stay,” Chan demands, getting rid of Felix’s pants. Shit, usually Felix loves to be in control but that definitely stirred something in him. He always feels so small with Chan and it’s a feeling that he’s come to adore, even crave.

Felix whines as rough hands start kneading his cheeks, spreading him open, before pushing his face into the pillows as a warm wet tongue starts lapping at his hole. Shit, again. He wasn’t expecting that in the slightest but it feels amazing. He can feel Chan exploring him, dipping down to lick at his balls then back up to circle his rim. Sometimes he dips his tongue into Felix and it makes him moan loudly. He pulls on the sheets, biting his lip to keep his sounds hushed in vain. Chan eats him out like no one else ever had. Most people would do everything to avoid doing this, but here is Chan, enjoying every second of it if the noises he was making were anything to go by. Felix is so lost in it that he doesn’t notice when Chan grabs the lube from under the bed, pouring some onto his fingers and warming it up. “You ready?”

“Please” Felix’s horny, he doesn’t need concern right now but he thinks Chans really sweet regardless. Chan just rolls his eyes, pressing only one finger into Felix despite his desire to be a bit harsher. It only takes a few seconds for Felix to be pushing down. He drags it in and out slowly, twisting it around to help with the stretch. Felix is whining already.

“Another…” Chan does so, using two fingers now to work the human open. It’s getting easier, and he starts working to make Felix actually enjoy it now, searching his walls for the spot he knows will help. He knows when he finds it by the feel but also by the cry Felix let’s out. It’s cute and hot all at the same time and Chan really thinks he could do this for hours just to hear those sounds.

As Chan teases him more, consciously going over Felix’s prostate, he can’t help but to bite at his ass too. Felix mewls, babbling nonsense, and Chan decides to keep that reaction for later. “C-chan, please a-ah, just fuck me already”

“Where’s the boy that would charge me double for a double fix?” Chan mocks him, straightening up to be on his knees right behind Felix.

“Shut it”

Felix is happy Chan can’t see his face because he definitely blushing again, it’s not his fault Chan’s able to reduce him to a incoherent mess with just his mouth and fingers.

He hears Chan’s belt being undone and jeans taken off and grins, finally. 

Chan is definitely relieved to be finally getting some attention too as he spread the lube over his dick. He hadn’t realise just how hard he had gotten and briefly wonders if he could cum just from making Felix cum.

Enough wondering he thinks and lines up with Felix’s and hole, pushing in slowly. Felix gasps as Chan stretches him more, going deeper and deeper until he finally bottoms out. Fuck that felt good, being full is such a nice feeling and being full of _Chan_ specifically is even better. Chan moans as he bottoms out, his fingers we’re probably going to leave bruises on Felix’s hips, unable to control his strength due to the bliss. Felix hopes they will. Chan looms over Felix, nuzzling into his nape, “You okay? Can I move?” Chan’s brain is clouded over with horny hormones but he still cares a lot for Felix. For some reason.

“Yeah,” Felix whispers back once the burn turns into pleasure, although he slightly misses the pain. Slowly, the vampire picks up the pace until Felix is letting out soft sounds. They’re both panting and moaning loudly, Felix grinding back into Chan as much as possible. Chan wishes he could take a picture of Felix like this, his back arched and his ass on display just for him. The best part of it all are the sounds Felix lets out and the way he just can’t seem to get enough of his cock.

“Bite me, p-please”, its as loud as Felix can manage but Chan hears is clearly and it ignites something in him. He surges forward, kissing as Felix’s neck softly before sinking his fangs in. Felix almost screams, it’s like the bite heightens every sense in his body and he’s overwhelmed with a mix of pleasure and pain. The blood sends Chan into a frenzy, thrusting even faster because there’s that fuzzy warm feeling and coupled with the pleasure of fucking Felix its insane.

He manages to pull away before taking too much, licking his lips slowly. 

“You’re such a slut, Felix, do you let every vampire that drinks from you fuck you like this?”. Felix whimpers because fuck why is that so hot? Neither of them are gonna last much longer at this rate so Chan reaches round to grab Felix’s dick, tugging as in time with his thrusts as he can. Felix crys out loudly, worried his arms will give way from under him at this rate. Maybe that’d be nice anyway, Chan fucking him into the sheets like his life depended on it?

“F-fuck Chan, I’m close hnggg, faster... please ”. Chan groans and gives it his all, thrusting as hard and fast as he can because shit he's close too. He pulls back up, putting his free hand on Felix’s hip to use as leverage and grabbing a fist full of Felix’s hair with the other. Felix whines high, the pain from Chan tugging his head back with his hair coupled with the pleasure from his cock too much. He cums in a shout then, spilling onto the cover underneath him. Shit, Chan won’t last much longer either with that sight beneath him, Felix’s back arched and shaking.

He speeds up for a moment, enjoying the pleasure a little longer while Felix whines from the overstimulation. He gives one last sort of week thrust before burrying himself inside Felix’s home and cumming as well, staying put until he’s finished. Felix’s walls contract around him, guiding him through the after shocks. God that felt amazing. 

Felix can’t hold himself up any longer and lets himself fall into the soft sheets below him, Chan slipping out of him in the process. Chan brings himself to lay down next to him panting to try and catch his breath. He can’t believe that really just happened, he knows they did stuff last time but shit the really just fucked. 

“So are you gonna cuddle me this time or what?” Felix giggles as he says it, an obvious sarcasm in his tone, but Chan does it anyway and the warmth feels nice. He’s definitely falling for the boy and he could blame the pull he feels but he feels it without that too really. Felix does too. Neither want to over think it right now however, so just snuggle in together further. Maybe they could get used to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too my best friend who helped me actually stay sane through this without your help and support this fic definitely wouldn’t exist, i love you <3


End file.
